Breaking Free
by TypoTawa
Summary: Riza gets sent home sick, but Roy shows up to take care of her. Continues a year or so after FMAB finishes. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was getting late and Riza knew that something was wrong. It had been almost a year since that day. The horror was behind them, but Mustang still wasn't at the top. She was still his personal assistant, in a way, but had been promoted up the ranks. She had left work early, after confessing to feeling sick Mustang sent her home to rest. Her mere cold left her sniffling and with a headache, but nothing more.

Curled on the couch, it was getting cold and she had not bothered to light the fire to keep her warm. Regrettably, dinner didn't look like it was going to get cooked either, with her too caught up daydreaming on the couch. In all these years of knowing Roy, they had barely touched, and she longed to. Just to touch his cheek, run her fingers through his hair, was all she ever wanted. Working together kept their private lives strictly separate, but Riza often dreamed of changing that.

Ever since that day, she thought he would see her differently. That he would suddenly confess to having feelings for her in return, but she knew he would never- even if he did love her- he was too much of a gentleman. His sight had started to return, but it was still foggy occasionally. Often he relied on Black Hayate, which was why she was alone right now.

A quiet knock on the door woke her. It wasn't that late, but it felt like almost midnight to her. Getting to her feet, she stumbled from the head rush, but steadied herself before taking one of her weapons and approaching the door. A soft familiar bark made her stop, before opening the door with a sudden swing. Stopping dead in her tracks, she found Mustang leaning against the door in one of his fitted suits. His face was smiling, but he looked almost worried. The sight of him took her breath away, but then she realised what she must look like; daggy pyjamas, messy hair and a blanket wrapped tight around her. Feeling self-conscious she huddled the blanket around her shoulders.

"I didn't expect you to come so late, Sir." She said formally, trying to stand straight. Pushing past her, he walked straight to the fireplace and began building a fire. He called Hayate in after a moment and shut the door, before lighting the piled wood with a simple click of his fingers.

"You'll just get worse if you freeze to death," he said, turning to look at her with a smile. "I came to make sure you're okay. We weren't followed or anything. I checked." He looked smug but Riza just nodded meekly and shuddered. His face changed; the look of gloating was gone, only worry was left. His forehead scrunched as he reached out to her. "Hey, come on Riza. Have a seat, will you?" His voice was soft, which made her smile.

Her head was spinning and she was feeling breathless. She felt his fingers clutching her arm, but she couldn't move. Mustang's voice grew louder as he called out to her. Everything was moving. All that was left was him in front of her. She tried to reach out and hold on but it was too much. Blackness took her, as she passed out.

Being in his arms was all she ever wanted, but not like this. She felt awful and realised she probably didn't look that great either. As she came round, she found herself leaning against him with his arm around her and his hand gently stroking her face.

"Hey, you'll be okay." He looked stressed; His eyes wide and unblinking, as he stared at her. She wanted to lean forward and press her lips against his. The way he looked at her made her feel giddy, but she knew she couldn't cross that line without him saying.

It took him a while but he got her settled in her bedroom, curled in blankets and pillows. Dozing in and out, she didn't notice him until he gently shook her awake. She was confused for a minute, only seeing his face and thinking she was still dreaming of his soft touch.

"I hope you don't mind, I cooked dinner." He looked so innocent as he said it, leaning over her with a worried smile. Trying to sit up, she realised just how hungry she was. She was glad he knew how to cook. Sitting up in bed, she admired him as he sat crossed legged in front of her at the end of her bed. Passing her a bowl of hot stew, he preceded to eat his serve. She stared at him for a moment, before he looked up wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly worried. She smiled to herself and looked away, trying not to blush.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said shying, starting to eat. Whatever it was, it was delicious. Looking up at him again, she noticed he was watching her. He had a strange look in his eye as he focused on her. When she met his eyes he smirked unfazed, eating his dinner messily. She was starting to feel better, but warn. Finishing off her bowl she went to tidy up the kitchen, but was almost forcibly restrained.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, after clasping both her knees and leaning in so his face was so very close to hers.

"I was just-", she began before being cut off.

"No, you're staying in bed to get better. I'll deal with everything. I'll be back in a minute with some tea." He said softly. He didn't move for a minute, just stayed perfectly still. His breath warmed her face, and his fingers burned through the blankets to her skin. She hesitated for a second, but leaned in closer to him. His eyes flickered to her lips, but he didn't move. Hesitating only an inch away, his hand went to her face. She thought he was stopping her for a moment, but his fingers caressed her cheek, cupping the side of her face. With a soft smile he leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. The tingling sensation on her mouth begged her to return the kiss. Pulling away slightly, he held her face in both hands and admired her.

"You better not get me sick," He whispered with a flicker of mischief in his eyes. With another brief kiss, he got to his feet and cleaned away the bowls. "I'll be back in tick" he said casually as he walked away. Sitting there stunned, Riza started to feel light headed. _I really hope this isn't a dream_, she thought wildly.

Rolling over and facing the wall, she knew her overly excited body would soon ease into sleep. She was half asleep when a cold arm curled around her waist, and a cold nose buried itself into her hair. Drifting back to sleep, she twisted her fingers around his and snuggled back into his embrace. The last thing she remembered was his lips gently brushing her shoulder and his voice murmuring her name. "_Riza."_


	2. Chapter 2

Waking to a clatter from the kitchen, Riza pulled herself out of bed. Feeling disorientated, she pulled a hand gun out of the top draw next to her bed. Was it an intruder? She moved as quietly as she could to her bedroom door and peaked into the living room. Leaning over her kitchen table was Mustang.

"So it wasn't a dream…" she whispered to herself. He looked smug as he set the table, pouring coffee for the two of them- he knew how she liked it. The way his hair fell on to his face made him look so young and careless. Just the sight of him made her remember when they met. They were both so young, so innocent back then. Smiling to herself, she quietly put the weapon back before interrupting him. There was a slight awkwardness about it, but when she saw the look on his face she felt reassured. Moving towards him, she hesitated before pulling him into her embrace. Her arms tightened around his chest, as his moved around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment- other than last night's embrace they had barely touched.

"Are you going to tell me what sending me home yesterday accomplished?" She asked with a sly smile, letting him go and taking a seat at the table. His eyes flickered with amusement and he tried to keep a straight face.

"There actually is a good reason," he said letting out a small laugh as he sat across from her. "I needed a good reason for the both of us to have today off. " He started serving up hot porridge and honey as he continued. "The Fuhrer has given me orders to meet him today, in secret."

Looking up from her cup of coffee, she was surprised. "How does sending me off sick get you out of work?"

"Well, I need you to come with me. And besides, I booked today off with an appointment at the good doctors." He looked up to see her reaction but she merely nodded, trying to hide her smile. It was barely five minutes later when a quiet knock on the door interrupted them. Frowning, she went to answer it and was greeted by an elderly lady- who looked strangely familiar. Before even greeting her, the woman pushed past and addressed Roy.

"Well, well Mustang." The deep voice called out.

"Well, Hello Fuhrer." He said with a smile.

"What!" she turned to the old woman and almost died of shock. The current Fuhrer, Grumman, was standing two feet in front of her wearing a floral pink dress and a wig.

"No need for courtesies, Hawkeye" he said with a flashing smile. "I just needed a quiet word with Mustang before I took my leave."

"Leave, sir?" Mustang asked with surprise.

"Yes, I'm leaving the military. I'm too old for this nonsense." He made his way to the kitchen table, noticing their half eaten breakfast, and made himself comfortable. "I want a smooth transition to my next in line, but I'm afraid you're my only option. There is of course Olivia, but I would rather her in the north. I'm sure if you did anything she disagreed with, you would get a fine kick in the teeth." He laughed at his own joke, as the two of them ate.

"Don't you need to consider the council men before making you decision?" Roy asked quietly between mouthfuls. Before he was finished asking, Grumman was shaking his head.

"They all respect you, and your decision to put me on top to begin with. We all thought you would take over straight away. I know you prefer to earn your rank by taking the necessary steps." He smiled fondly at Roy for a minute. Feeling like she was intruding, Riza made herself busy cleaning up before going back to her room to clean her weapons. She had forgotten to do that the day before anyway.

Almost an hour later she noticed it was eerily quiet in the house. Peering out of her room she found Roy half asleep on the couch. Quietly sneaking up on him, she sat on the edge of the three-seater couch and leaned over him. Opening his eyes, he gave her a breath taking grin.

"Hey you," he said softly, reaching up to touch her face. "I thought you'd be asleep."

She smiled in return and let him pull her close until she was lying on his chest. He curled his arms around her, and she felt like she was in the safest place in the world. Snuggling into his embrace, she felt his lips brush her forehead. She wanted so much to explore every inch of him. To run her fingers through his hair, across his chest and down his back. She wanted to smother him with kisses, and let him pin her down and feel his touch. But she was scared at the same time. Maybe he didn't want that. Maybe he just wanted to stay like this forever. She didn't mind, but a world without this was nothing to her. Now that she had tasted it, there was no going back. She had to have more.


End file.
